


The Witch of The Tower & The Not So Sleeping Beauty

by Kunogi_Haruyuki



Series: Extra Maleficent Fairytales [English & Portugês] [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - Rapunzel Fusion, Alternate Universe - Sleeping Beauty Fusion, Fluff and Crack, Internet Famous, M/M, Magical Accidents, Maleficent Victor Nikiforov, Misunderstandings, Phichit Chulanont Is a Good Friend, Prince Katsuki Yuuri, Victor Nikiforov is Extra, Witch Curses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:20:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28978782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kunogi_Haruyuki/pseuds/Kunogi_Haruyuki
Summary: Victor Nikiforov is a Maleficent Witch who, after mischief making that almost caused a tragedy to a child, was cursed by his own mother to get stuck in a large tower forever . And then, after years in a monotonous life, Victor accidentally ends up finding something that makes him change suddenly. He found ... an internet radio show that airs on Monday nights.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri & Victor Nikiforov, Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Series: Extra Maleficent Fairytales [English & Portugês] [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2099424
Kudos: 17





	1. The Witch of The Tower

**Author's Note:**

> Here is it! Both Rapunzel/ Sleeping Beauty AU will be posted today!
> 
> I have a [twitter](https://twitter.com/eiennosekai). Check it for news about me and spoilers for my fics and arts. Follow @eiennosekai on Instagram to see my future arts and YOI related photos.

Once upon a time, in another monotonous day in the life of the Witch Victor Nikiforov, which begins when he wakes up at the time he wants, does what he wants and goes to sleep when he wants. Surely many would be envious for such a life, and in the beginning, he even liked not being forced to do anything. That was until he realized that he couldn't do what he wanted, either. 

It turns out that the tower he is living in has a charm that does not allow anyone inside it to get out, placed by his mother, the Great Witch Lilia, because of mischief he did in the past, where he and his younger brother accidentally cursed a newborn prince years ago. The bastard of his brother managed to escape the fury of the Great Witch, and Victor, who ended up acquiring the reputation of malefic, was severely punished by her.

Obviously she managed to find her youngest son, Yuri, and punished him with the tasks of bringing food and things that Victor wants. And obviously, he is taking advantage of this to punish his younger brother with bizarre and extravagant requests.

Like the big mirror on the wall, where a pale man, wearing makeup and dark, glittery clothes, is ignoring him completely while watching something on his cell phone. Victor, despite being curious about what his mirror is watching closely, doesn't get any clues because he is wearing headphones and the mirror hides the phone whenever he notices the Witch approaching.

**…**

"Mirror, mirror on the wall. Could you tell me what you were seeing?" Victor asks, when he notices that the mirror finally removes the headphones and puts the device to be charged. 

"Nothing important." Georgi, the mirror, responds after giving a long yawn.

And again the mirror hangs on the frame a sign with the words ' _ I went to sleep. I will be back later. _ ' before disappearing for good, making the Witch roll his eyes and let out a long breath, frustrated by yet another failed attempt.

Victor then goes to the top of the tower, where eternal ice magic allows the floor to be perfect for him to do one of his favorite hobbies: figure skating, which unfortunately has also become somewhat monotonous.

"Hey, old man." Yuri says, approaching the wall like a big white bird and carrying a big black package in his paws. 

" _ Kotenok _ !" Victor exclaims, opening a forced smile for his younger brother.

"I told you not to call me that fucking nickname!" The bat turns into a golden-haired teenager, who pushes the bundle with his foot towards his older brother, making him slide on the ice. "I brought what you ordered. The best food in the world."

"Thanks." Victor just says, taking the package and opening it, revealing his younger brother's favorite food. 

"Aren't you going to eat?" Yuri asks, frowning when he sees his brother close the package and use a spell to transport him to the floor below the tower.

"I'm not hungry at the moment." Victor replies, shrugging at his brother. 

"Do as you wish." Yuri raises his middle finger at him and turns into a bird again, circling Victor twice and moving away from the tower through the air.

Victor, no longer excited to return to ice skating, heads downstairs to the tower, where his room is, undoing the magic that created ice sheets on his shoes as he descends the stairs. After a hot shower and loose clothes, he goes to the porch door with the package in his hand, sitting down and starting to eat the Pirozhki while admiring the sunset.

**~ x ~**

**[Days later.]**

"What?!" Georgi the mirror suddenly exclaims, startling Victor.

The Witch watched with surprise as the mirror looked at the cell phone with wide eyes, as if seeing something shocking.

"Mirror?" He asks, feeling a shiver when the mirror looks at him still in shock.

"Why the hell is 'Katsudon' talking about this place?" Georgi asks, frowning at him.

"What?" Victor freezes, not understanding anything that is happening.

But then, to Victor's surprise, Georgi extends the phone and headphones to him. Victor, shocked, puts on the headphones and picks up the device, instinctively closing his eyes when he hears a delicate and gentle voice from them.

"... _ the Stammi Vicino tower is a great historical monument of the kingdom of Rostelecom, created to symbolize the end of the cruelties of an evil witch for centuries by her descendants, to the point of serving as a prison for Witches of Rostelecom that cause problems for the This time, the tower is controlled by the Great Witch Lilia, and houses one of the evil Witchs who caused disorder in the kingdom of Yutopia years ago, by cursing the newborn prince in the midst of celebrating his birth. _ " The voice breaks off, giving space for another, this time female, to talk about what was recently announced.  _ "Yes, it seems, the Maleficent Witch wants to cause more problems making Facebook posts in the Guilds of Adventurers pages of the Kingdoms of Rostelecom, Yutopia, Terra Incognita, Euros and even Leroy." _

The other voice asks about the content of the posts, and then, after a super cute laugh causes Victor's heart to give Quad Flips, the first one answers the question.

_ "According to the post I read on the Yutopia League of Adventurers page, the Maleficent Witch Victor challenges the heroes of all kingdoms to rescue him from the Stammi Vicino Tower and offers himself as a reward for the winner."  _ He stops again when the female voice asks what it would mean.  _ "Perhaps he meant total submission? Although he is a feared person, it can be said that many people may wish to have him as a servant. In my opinion, this is all someone's prank and has nothing to do with Maleficent Witch Victor Nikiforov. Ah, look at the time! I'm Katsudon and you just listened to my program Night Stories Monday on Hasetsu Online radio. See you next week." _

_ Wait, what? _

_ What the hell is happening? _

"Georgi, can you check the Rostelecom Adventurers League Facebook page?" Victor asks, returning the device to the mirror, who raises an eyebrow at him in response.

"Elementary, my clear stupid master." He responds, typing something on the cell phone and, with a snap of his fingers, makes the page appear in the mirror brilliantly and the light almost left Victor blind, who covers his face immediately. "Ah… my bad."

"You did it on purpose!" Victor exclaims, pouting and crossing his arms.

"I did." The mirror says, giving him a wink, that makes the Witch look at him in horror.

"Hey!" Victor exclaims, but frowns when Georgi switches the page to dark mode and starts reading the posts written there. 

Including one in particular, which uses an account with information about him to announce the challenge announced by this Katsudon. Victor, who finds using social media boring, doesn't understand how his account exists. 

_ Unless… _

"My dear master." Georgi says, applying dark purple nail polish to her left hand nails. "If it interests you, I can hack that account and find out who's trying to screw you up."

"Wait, what?!" Victor exclaims, surprised. "Are you really able to do that?!" 

"Just order me." Georgi rolls his eyes and lets out a long sigh, becoming frustrated that he has a master with serious memory problems.

Victor then takes a deep breath, widens his eyes, puts his right hand on his waist and points at him using his left hand. 

"Mirror, mirror of the wall. I order you to hack this Facebook account." He says, opening a smile and nodding, proud of himself.

"Do you really need to pose?" The mirror asks, frowning when he realizes that he missed the nail painting because of him. 

"I need to maintain my personality." Victor winks at the mirror, who rolls his eyes at him.

"Now I understand why there is a 'Victor Nikiforov is Extra' tag on AO3." Georgi the mirror comments, making Victor frown in his direction.

"What?" 

"Is nothing." Georgi comments, waving his hand dramatically to his master. "So… hacking?"

"Yes please." Victor asks, already forgetting what he just heard.

And then, Victor watches Georgi fiddle with the phone again, beginning to prepare several compliments to tell him, when he realizes that the bastard is…  _ making a call? _

"Hey, Katsuki? Could you hack my stupid master's Facebook page and say who created it? No, he's too dumb for that." Georgi says, ignoring Victor's protests. "Plisetsky?"

Victor freezes, as this is Yuri's second surname, which confirms his suspicions previously. 

_ (Something he was going to comment on, but he was interrupted by that damn mirror he plans to curse for the rest of his life.) _

"So what now? What are you going to do?" Georgi the mirror asks, after hanging up the phone.

"Regarding Yuri and the challenge, I don't know." Victor comments, tilting his face and tapping his chin with his right index finger, looking at him coldly. "Now regarding you ..."

Slowly, Georgi the mirror widens her eyes and tries to escape the magic of his master. Unfortunately, he fails and is cursed.

**...**

To Victor's horror, he didn't expect anyone to want to take the challenge early Tuesday morning. 

_ When I said it early, I meant it at 6 in the morning. _

And worst of all. The hero has a voice so loud, so irritating and so stupid that Victor immediately refuses to allow him to enter his tower.

"Victor, oh Maleficent Victor! Why don't you drop your big silver hair so that the great Hero Prince JJ can rescue you from this terrible prison?!" 

Victor, who had just closed his eyes and fell asleep, wakes up scared. 

_ What the hell? _

Victor crawls to his window, watching the famous Hero Prince Jean-Jacques Leroy, wearing ridiculous green clothes. Beside him, there is a beautiful girl with short black hair holding a silver staff and a teenager with light brown hair with a bow and a quiver full of arrows on his shoulder.

"Don't even think about it! My hair is too precious to be used that way by cheeky idiots! You want to go up, you need to be on your own!" Victor exclaims, using his right hand to wipe the hair off his face dramatically. "Good luck!"

And Victor decides to prevent them from entering his tower, casting a spell on the surrounding land to erect a high wall of branches, which intertwine tightly, surprising the three adventurers. Satisfied, Viktor finally lies down on the bed and goes to sleep in peace.

**~ x ~**

**[Next Monday night.]**

" _ Apparently, the Maleficent Witch decided to hinder his challenge by creating a wall to prevent the party from Jean-Jacques Leroy, Isabela Yang and Leo de la Iglesia from entering _ ." Katsudon announces that night. " _ Leo, who is our friend, informs us that after a week of trying to enter the tower, Leroy will no longer invade the tower where Victor Nikiforov is being held. But it appears that a new group intends to participate in the challenge, this time belonging to the kingdom Terra Incognita. _ "

_ What? _

Victor lets out a long groan, not believing that other people plan to participate in this damn challenge. Victor decides that it is time to make the situation difficult for such adventurers, this time conjuring up a large brown Poodle.

"Makkachin." He names the Poodle, who barks twice at him. "Protect this tower from bad people."

And again, Victor sleeps soundly during the day, while adventurers Phichit Chulanont, Guang-Hong Ji, Seung-Gil Lee, Min-So Park and Cao Bin attempt to invade the tower. 

Katsudon reveals in his program that they have given up, but that a group from the kingdom of Euros, Rostelecom and Yutopia also plan to invade the tower. Victor, as always, falls asleep during the day and stays up all night. 

This is actually because of the curse he accidentally placed on the Prince of Yutopia years ago. Since then, he has only been able to sleep after staying up all night. 

**~ x ~**

" _ Apparently, none of the groups managed to enter the Stammi Vicino Tower. _ " Katsudon announces, two months after announcing the start of the challenge. " _ In addition, I decided to investigate on my own and found that, as I had suspected, it was not the Evil Witch who actually created the posts, but his younger brother. Because of that, the League of Adventurers is ending the challenge. In addition, after informing The Great Witch about what I found out, we both talked seriously about it and she informed me that she will punish her youngest son. _ "

_ Wait, what? Who is he to be able to talk to Victor's mom so easily? _

_ "I also made a serious decision, but which I will only reveal to everyone on the next show. I am Katsudon and you just listened to my program Night Stories Monday on Hasetsu Online radio. Until next week. _ " And with those cryptic words, the weekly radio show ends.

Victor pouted and crossed his arms, not liking this suspense at all. He lets out a long breath, relieved that they have finally ended the stupid challenge, and after a good relaxing bath, he goes to sleep soundly.

And when he wakes up, he finds himself face to face with...  _ Wait, who? _

A very handsome young man with messy black hair, pale face, blue-framed glasses, pink lips... 

_ Hey, why the hell is he noticing that man's lips? _

But then, Victor unconsciously holds his breath when he watches him suddenly frown and open his eyes, which Victor immediately realizes are big brown eyes. The man lets out a cute yawn that he hides with one hand, then uses it to scratch his eyes.

" _ Ohayo _ ." He says to Victor, stretching and getting up from the bed.

Victor, who doesn't understand what the hell is going on, just looks at him with wide eyes.

"Good night Prince." Georgi the mirror formally greets the man, who scratches behind his head while looking around.

"Good night, Georgi. Thank you for allowing me to stay here." 

_ Prince?  _

_ He is a prince? _

_ And how come Georgi allowed him to stay here? _

_ Who is this man, who right now looks at him seriously, with his face tilted? _

"So it was you ..." He starts to say, causing Victor to frown. "Greetings, Evil Witch Victor Nikiforov. I am Yuuri, Second Prince of the Katsuki Royal Family, rulers of the kingdom of Yutopia."

_ Yuuri… _

_ The Prince he cursed 10 years ago when he was a baby… _

"Why are you here?" Victor asks, looking at him terrified.

"Yuri told me and the Great Witch Lilia what really happened after being asked because of the challenge. He said that he wanted to help you smile again and that he put the curse on me years ago to kill me because I have the same name as him, since you cast a spell to protect me, and I ended up absorbing his spell, causing my body to develop quickly. " Prince Yuuri reveals, approaching Victor and kneeling beside the bed, facing him. "I'm here to inform you that you are no longer under punishment for my curse and that you can leave this tower whenever you want."

_ Victor, looking at him in shock, cannot think of anything but ... _

"You managed to complete the challenge." Georgi says, breaking the mood that was going on between the two.

Prince Yuuri looks in the mirror in surprise, and when he looks back at Victor, he brings his right hand to his mouth, noting that he is absolutely right. 

"I think ... I will have to announce this in the next episode of Night Stories Monday." He says, laughing.

But Victor finds himself enchanted by the cuteness that is his flushed cheeks, before…

"Did you say Night Stories Monday?" He asks the Prince. "Are you, by any chance… Katsudon?"

"Yes?" Yuuri replies, embarrassed.

"Oh my god, I love you!" Victor says, immediately throwing himself at him, making Yuuri hug him reflexively, shocked by what he hears.


	2. The Not So Sleeping Beauty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When he was born, the little prince of the kingdom of Yutopia, Yuuri Katsuki, was cursed by two evil beings. Forced to stay awake every night, he spent years and years of his life living locked in the castle under his father's orders, receiving various types of lessons from the Minako, Yuuko and Kanako fairies, who help him escape from the castle every Monday nights when he goes to work on an internet radio show.

Once upon a time, the day of Prince Yuuri's birth brings joy to the people of the kingdom of Yutopia. The prince, a miracle conceived by the gods years later after healers declared Queen Hiroko unable to give birth after Princess Mari's difficult birth, is a chubby, healthy baby.

In the mother's arms, the baby is being baptized by the fairies who reside in the kingdom itself in a celebration that by law takes place in all kingdoms and for all families. Because of the miraculous birth of baby Yuuri, the Fairy Godmothers of Yutopia decided to bless him with beauty, intelligence and health.

But after Minako, Yuuko and Kanako perform the blessing, everyone is surprised by two magical beings that suddenly appear in the Royal Hall. One, a teenager with long silver hair and blue eyes, looks around in confusion. The other, a boy with blond hair and green eyes, also looks around, frowning.

"Victor, you stupid! You missed the spot again!" He exclaims, kicking the elder's leg hard.

"Yuuuuuuura ~!" The teenager named Victor whimpers, pouting. "I don't understand! I was sure I used the magic of teleportation correctly!"

"Excuse." Minako interrupts them, much to their surprise. "We are in the middle of a christening, so I would like to ask you to leave immediately ..."

"Christening ?!" Victor exclaims, cheering up. "Yura! We are at a christening! Let's participate too!"

"Victor, don't!" The boy named Yura tries to grab him by the black cloak, but is pushed by the teenager, who had found the baby in his mother's arms.

"Oh my god, how cute he is!" Victor exclaims, touching the baby's chubby cheek with his right index finger. "What's his name?"

"Yuuri." The queen says, looking at the teenager with a wide smile on her face.

The silver-haired teenager suddenly freezes as he feels magic flow violently around the room. And then, everyone watches him try to control the magic, but it ends up causing a small magical explosion, which affects him, Queen Hiroko and her baby.

"Hiroko!" Rei Toshiya exclaims, going to his wife, who had fallen on the floor because of the impact.

Baby Yuuri, who until then observed everything silently while nestling in his mother's arms, starts to cry loudly.

"I think you two should go." The fairy named Minako says coldly to Victor and Yuri, who are shocked by what just happened.

"Disappear, Maleficent!" The fairy named Kanako orders, pushing Victor back so that he moves further away from the queen and the little prince.

"You are the children of the Great Witch Lilia, correct?" The fairy named Yuuko asks them, smiling sadly. "I will send a letter to her notifying her of what has happened. Now, I recommend that you return to your kingdom, if you do not want to be arrested for having attacked the Royal Family of the Kingdom of Yutopia."

"No, I…" Victor starts to say, getting paler and paler. "I'm sorry."

And then he grabs his younger brother's arm and makes them both disappear. 

It takes hours for the queen to be able to calm her son, and not even fairies are able to understand the peculiar magic that now runs through the baby's body.

"Don't worry, Queen Hiroko. Prince Yuuri is still being honored for our blessings, so we can be sure that he will be a healthy, intelligent and strong person." Minako reveals to the queen, who lets out a long breath, relieved by those words. 

But despite this, they did not expect that magic would eventually interfere with blessings in this way. Prince Yuuri finds himself awake at night and sleeping during the day, has something that was only diagnosed as anxiety when he became an adult and has vision problems. 

Because of this, the fairies decided to become his tutors, teaching him about languages, mathematics, science, history, geography, dances, computing, martial arts and also to control the magic that is within him thanks to the tutelage of a traveling wizard from the Kingdom of Euros, named Celestino Cialdini and his pupil, a boy three younger than the Prince, named Phichit, who descended from a family of wizards from the Kingdom of Unknown Land and who had immediately declared that he would be Yuuri's best friend, to his parents' relief.

"Hey, Yuuri! When I grow up, I will be a great adventurer!" Phichit declares to his friend, right after dinner.

"That Cool!" Yuuri exclaims, giving Phichit a wide smile.

"Why don't you join me?" Phichit asks, kicking himself mentally when he realizes that Yuuri breaks his smile.

"You know I can't. I can't stay awake during the day and you have the evil magic I carry in my body." Yuuri bites his lower lip, trying not to cry. 

"I'm sorry !! I promise to find a way to make you an adventurer too!" Phichit exclaims, surprising his friend, who hugs him tightly and ends up crying.

**~ x ~**

And Phichit keeps his promise a year later, already a 15 year old teenager. As soon as he receives the beginner's adventurer license, he uses his charisma to learn more about the League of Adventurers until he discovers that there is an internet radio that is sponsored by the League and that he needs volunteers and ideas for programs that can bring an audience , mainly at night.

"Yuuuuuuuuuuri~! My dear and precious and beloved son that I love so much with my heart~!" Phichit exclaims, posing in the middle of the Adventurers League hall while talking to Yuuri on his cell phone.

" _ Phichiiiiiiiit ~! _ " Yuuri exclaims back, and Phichit finds himself imagining the beak he is making at that moment. " _ I already said that I am not your son! _ "

"No! I am being betrayed!" Phichit takes his hand to his forehead, doing drama and ignoring the looks of surprise from the other adventurers and the anger of the league officials. "Betrayed by my only ally in my entire life~!"

" _ Phichit, this is embarrassing! _ " Yuuri complains, on the other end of the line, at the exact moment when the league official who answered him poked Phichit in the left shoulder, making him turn to her.

"Mr. Chulanont. I recommend that you leave this establishment if you continue to talk on your cell phone. I remember informing you of the ban on using the device within the League of Adventurers for you when I handed you the license." She informs him, making him pout.

" _ Phichit, give her the phone,the phone _ " Yuuri says, on the other end of, to his surprise.

"OK." Phichit replies to him and then extends the device to the employee, with a wide smile on his face. "And to you."

"What?!" She asks, frowning and angry, taking the device from his hand abruptly and bringing it closer to her face. "Hello, this is Xiao Mei, from the League of Adventurers."

And everyone there starts to watch her getting more and more pale and nervous, her eyes widening in shock at what she was hearing. Good thing Phichit is recording the call, so he can hear what Yuuri is saying to her later. 

"Yes your Highness." She finally says, much to the surprise of other people. "I understand."

And she returns the cell phone to Phichit, still wide-eyed and pale-faced.

"On the orders of Prince Katsuki Yuuri of the kingdom of Yutopia, you will not be punished for breaking the rule of using the device within this establishment." She declares, coldly. "Excuse."

And Phichit watches her turn her back on him and walk away, being watched by other adventurers and people. Phichit, seeing that the call is still in progress, brings the cell phone close to his face.

"Thanks for scaring her off, Yuuri~!" He says normally, heading towards the front door of the League of Adventurers.

" _ My authority was able to free you from being punished, even though you are in different kingdoms, but you cannot abuse it _ ." Yuuri says, letting out a long breath. " _ So? Are you going to tell me the real reason for this call? _ "

"Oh, yes. I almost forgot." Phichit slaps his forehead, not believing that he would forget something so important. "Yuuri, what do you think about being a radio announcer for the League of Adventurers?"

" _ Explain yourself. _ " Yuuri orders, after long minutes of silence, that Phichit does not dare interrupt.

"Well, I found out that the online radio of the League is needing people to be announcers and that they are looking for ideas for new programs in order to increase the audience, even during the nights." He reveals it to Yuuri, imagining his surprised face.

_ "I see. And do you happen to have any idea what kind of program you have in mind? _ " Yuuri asks, making Phichit smile broadly.

"Obviously." He declares, proud of himself. "Yuuri, you are intelligent, you know the native languages of all kingdoms, you know the history, geography, mythology, and many other things about the realms besides mathematics, science, medicine, literature and magic. Your only limitation is your father’s order not to leave the castle and the fact that you’re an owl at night. So why don’t you use all your knowledge to help other adventurers? You can also tell stories and comment on them, as well as to discuss some novelty from the League of Adventurers. In addition, the program can be downloaded for download on the radio page and you only need to basically use your laptop, microphone and headphones. "

When Phichit finishes speaking, he waits for Yuuri to process what he just said. Yuuri, who for a misfortune was the victim of an evil being when he was a baby and who suffers not only because of this but also because he is not the successor to the throne because he is the second son of King Toshiya and Queen Hiroko . 

" _ Wow, _ " Yuuri says, his voice hoarse. " _ But… should I show my face? _ "

"No. It's a radio, Yuuri. Not a YouTube channel." Phichit immediately responds when he realizes that his best friend is getting anxious.

" _ Oh… _ " Again, Yuuri is silent and Phichit finds himself cursing the bastard who cursed him.

"Yuuri?" He asks, starting to get nervous.

" _ I… I need to talk to Minako-sensei. But… _ " Yuuri stops again, and Phichit hears him take a deep breath. " _ But I think this is perfect for me. Thank you very much, Phichit. _ "

"Your first child or your godfather's position at your wedding serves as a reward." Phichit declares, walking towards a restaurant to complete his first quest as an adventurer. "Bye, Yuuri ~!"

" _ HAH ?! What the hell are you talking about ?! _ " Yuuri exclaims, but Phichit just laughs out loud and hangs up the phone, sending him a selfie in the middle of a hot afternoon.

**...**

In the realm of Yutopia, Prince Yuuri rolls his eyes and, looking at the night sky and, after years, opens a smile and gets excited because of this idea of Phichit. But first, he needs to speak with Minako-sensei and Mari-neechan, as the two can go to the League of Adventurers of the kingdom of Yutopia freely and politely ask for his admission to online radio, as long as the broadcast takes place at the Royal Castle.

_ The image of two women with a wide smile on their faces, closed eyes and with a black aura around their bodies while 'talking' to Morooka-san, who is the president of the League, makes Yuuri sweat cold.  _

He sends a message to the two informing them about the Phichit idea and the two immediately support this idea, already agreeing to discuss with the directors of the Yutopian League as soon as possible. Something that, to the Prince's surprise, happens the very next night. Yuuri is startled to see boxes in the study room containing a new laptop, two noise-canceling headphones, two desktop microphones, audio and video capture and editing programs. Beside, an A4 paper for him to fill and send to the League. Taking his favorite pen in hand, he immediately begins to fill in his information and details about what he plans with his future program. When he arrives at the line where he asks for his bank account so that he receives the salary, he decides to write to donate his salary to charities.

Satisfied, he folds a piece of paper and puts it in an envelope, addressing it to the League of Adventurers of the Kingdom of Yutopia before opening the window and whistling, smiling shortly after he sees the approach of a large silver-haired owl.

"Vicchan." He says, giving him three cookies before tying the envelope on the owl's leg. "This is very important, so I need you to hand this over to Morooka-san."

With a long peep, Vicchan raises his wings and begins to beat violently, taking flight just as Yuuri steps back, moving the pendant that bears the Katsuki family crest on one side, the name Vicchan and Yuuri's phone number on the other.

" _ Itterashai _ , Vicchan." Yuuri waves his hand, watching the owl take a turn around and walk away, disappearing into the night sky.

At dinner, Yuuri wastes no time and hugs his older sister and his teacher, in addition to announcing that he will be an online radio announcer and that he will work there at the castle. This leaves Queen Hiroko and King Toshiya happy and relieved, as they bear the blame for prohibiting their son from leaving the castle. 

Yuuri returns to his study room and starts working on both laptops, installing programs and new equipment, configuring them until he feels comfortable. He then organizes his favorite songs, books and study materials on his old laptop. 

Vicchan returns in the middle of the dance lessons with Yuuko, with Morooka's response and information on accessing the website where the radio is accessed. Yuuko, encouraged by him, suggests that in some programs someone like her and Minako will debate. Yuuri loves the idea and Minako agrees immediately and Yuuri realizes that, on Monday nights, there is nothing between 8 pm until 5 am, which is perfect for him.

Thus, on Monday nights, the Night Stories Monday program starts to be published live on the international website of the League of Adventurers, under the voice of Katsudon (Yuuri), Ice Madonna (Yuuko) and Lady Benois (Minako) . Soon the program became quite popular and the download of it reached record highs and caused slowdowns and even breaks on the internet site.

Phichit creates a group with his friends, to help Yuuri with news from the Adventurer Leagues and the kingdoms as well. He also recruits Yuuko's triplets to create social networks and a page about the program. Thanks to this, other people from all kingdoms start to communicate with Katsudon, including the lord of an enchanted mirror, Georgi Popovich. 

And after months, something peculiar happens. Maleficent Warlock Victor Nikiforov's posts on the Adventurers Leagues Facebook pages challenge adventurers from all kingdoms to get him out of the Stammi Vicino Tower. Yuuri, who not only knows about the evil wizard's story and what happened to him when he was a baby, but also receives a lot of information from him about Popovich, finds those posts strange. And after hacking the account at the request of the Mirror, he finds that the account is linked to an email with the name Plisetsky. 

Yuuri uses Vicchan to send a letter to the Great Witch Lilia, informing her of what is going on. The answer comes days later with the presence of the Witch in person at the royal castle, and with her, Yuri Plisetsky. The presence of the youngest son shocks most of the people there, who witnessed him and Victor years ago.

"You…" Minako starts to scream, looking furiously at the blond-haired boy. 

"It's okay, Minako-sensei." Yuuri interrupts her, going down the stairs leading to the entrance hall, making all the servants and his family look at him with surprise.

"But Yuuri, he's…" She starts to say, but is interrupted again, this time by the 15 year old boy.

"What?!" He exclaims, wide-eyed. "Are you the baby from 10 years ago?!" 

At that time, all of the royal family and the servants who knew the Prince's real reason for not being allowed to leave the castle and spend most of the nights alone, studying with Minako, Yuuki and Kanako. Yuuri is actually 10 years old, but his body started to develop much faster than normal, making him an early adult. And to avoid embarrassment with his people, the royal family announced that the Prince was cursed in an eternal sleep.

_ Yuuri, obviously, had already realized that his body was not normal. After all he studied humanities.  _

"I can see the magic of my eldest son and other beings in you. Spells that come from the three fairies here." The Great Witch declares, causing everyone to shut up. "Obviously, transferring magic from a magical to a non-magical being is usually impossible, except in a very special case."

"What are you talking about?" Queen Hiroko asks, looking at her son in surprise.

"Protection." Yuuri responds, much to everyone's surprise. 

"Right." The Great Witch looks at the prince with a miraculous smile on her face, something that makes her own son startle and also turn pale when he finally understands what she is saying. "Apparently, my eldest son actually used his magic to protect Prince Yuuri from another powerful spell, causing the Prince to receive some of his magic when he was a baby. Isn't it, Yura?"

"But Mama! It's not fair for him to have the same name as me!" Yuri exclaims, starting to cry when he sees that he has been cornered.

"Furthermore, there's the fact that you use an account in Victor's name to challenge adventurers to invade the Stammi Vicino Tower and get him out of there." Yuuri reveals it to everyone, smiling when he sees the teenager looking at him in shock. 

"That's true?" Lilia asks, looking at her son with a raised eyebrow.

"How did you…" Yuri Plisetsky starts to answer, but freezes when he sees his mother's eyes.

"I just checked his profile information and saw that he was signed in to a Google account that uses his last name." Yuuri responds to him, shrugging. 

"I just wanted Vitya not to be alone anymore! After years of being stuck in that tower, unable to leave because of me ..." He interrupts, nervous. "I never wanted my brother to be alone."

"Well, that means it's time to punish you properly and decide how to handle Vitya's situation." The Great Witch announces, and everyone watches the boy nod with his head.

"In fact, is there a way to manipulate the magic in my body so that I don't continue to age faster without losing the magic that was put into it?" Yuuri asks, making the woman look at him curiously. 

"That's easy." She just says, raising her right hand and snapping her fingers. 

Yuuri feels his body getting lighter. So light that he suddenly falls to his knees and sits on the floor, using his arms to keep his face up.

"Rest and regain your strength, Prince Yuuri." She says to him, who nods to her.

"Don't you go? I still need to order something." Yuuri asks, before closing his eyes and finally passing out.

"He is sleeping." Minako informs the Katsuki family, who lets out a long breath.

"The magic that makes his body develop more quickly has been converted into the magic that the Prince is able to use. Because of that, his body is now in the process of slowing down. Let him rest comfortably and prepare to feed him a lot when In the meantime, if it is not uncomfortable, I would like to wait until he wakes up and listens to what he has to ask. "

"Don't worry, I've already had a guest room ready for you, Madame." Queen Hiroko informs her, making her nod with a serious face.

**…**

Prince Yuuri wakes up two days later, on Monday night, and after a good shower in the castle's hot springs and a healthy dinner, he is already up, ready for another night of work, in which he announces the end of the Evil Wizard's challenge. 

Everything was going well, except ...

"It's good to see you well, Prince Yuuri." The Great Witch Lilia Baranovskaya announces, entering the study hall I bet I was summoned by him moments ago, minutes before dawn.

"Thank you very much, Madame Lilia." Prince Yuuri says, approaching his table, where a large wheeled suitcase, a shoulder bag and some bags are. "If that's not a problem, I'd like to ask you to lift the curse that binds Victor to Torre Stammi Vicino."

"In fact, there was never a curse that held him in that tower. He was the one who punished himself for not wanting to leave." The Great Witch informs him, making him breathe a sigh of relief.

"So, just one last thing is missing." Yuuri then faces her and bows, formally. "Thank you so much for everything you've done for me. Now it's time."

"Can I know where you're going?" The Witch asks, raising an eyebrow at him.

"For the Torre Stammi Vicino." Yuuri responds, returning to his normal position and looking at her seriously.

"I see. I wish you luck, Prince Yuuri." She says, bowing to him too. "And with that, I'm leaving."

She disappears in a cloud of smoke, something that does not surprise Yuuri, who after leaving an envelope addressed to his family and his guardians, approaches the luggage, calls for Vicchan and takes a deep breath, anxious that finally he can do something he always dreamed of in doing, but that fear caused by the curse he carried and the fact that he didn’t want to disobey and worry his family.

_ Leave that castle in search of an adventure. _

With Vicchan on his right shoulder and luggage in hand, he uses magic to teleport towards the Stammi Vicino tower, where he fills the Poodle with affection and praise, who fills him with licks when he sees the Wizard's magic in him and enters in the tower, up the stairs and finally reaching the room where he finally notices the presence of the silver-haired boy sleeping on a large bed. In a large mirror, he sees a sign  _ 'Sleep Time'. Do not disturb me.'  _

Laughing, he places his bags in a corner of the wall, places Vicchan at the window so he can go hunting for his food and lies down on the bed, next to the man who caused everything to start. And he closes his eyes, feeling that something inside him finally feels complete.

**…**

" _ Hi, I’m Katsudon and welcome to another chapter of Night Stories Monday. You won’t believe what happened during that last week. I’m not even believing it, even though I’m looking at the Evil Wizard right now, that is sitting in front of me making silly faces to try to make me laugh… Vitya, please stop… _ "The announcer stops, laughing and completely interrupting the script for the online radio program. 

" _ I won, Yuuri ~! _ " Victor Nikiforov's voice suddenly appears. " _ You won the challenge and you have me as a reward. Now, can I have you as a reward too? _ "

" _ That ... looks like a marriage proposal _ ," Katsudon comments, seeming not to notice that all the listeners heard it coming from him.

" _ Well… I would love to marry you! _ " Victor exclaims, quite excited.

" _ Oh… _ " Katsudon stops talking for a long time, until finally… " _ Yes. _ "

And with that, they lived happily ever after, at Torre Stammi Vicino, where Yuuri continues his radio program on Monday nights and he takes care of the food and cleaning the tower, while Victor helps him skate and starts selling potions made by them.

**~ The End ~**


End file.
